Dark Risings
by Kovacsgirl
Summary: A new enemy seeks Hotaru


Part One:  
Dark Rising  
  
Hotaru glared disdainfully at her reflection in the floor-length, silver mirror. Life was so unfair. It seemed that everyone hated her and thought she was strange. Among other things, she possessed weird healing powers, which - though they helped many people - managed to gross people out and did not help Hotaru's popularity. Even her family - if one could call her roommates that - were bizarre. She shared a gigantic house on a hill with her fellow outer senshi: Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. She had no parents anymore, and even her father's story was unusual. When she had asked her "family" everyone was reluctant to reveal the truth to her. Therefore, Hotaru had gone to Ami, the brains or the sailor scouts. Ami had divulged that Hotaru was killed in an explosion in Professor Tomoe's - Hotaru's father - laboratory. To save her, Prof. Tomoe had gotten involved with Pharaoh 90. Pharaoh 90 had saved Hotaru, but she reverted to Mistress 9, and was evil. Sailor Moon had saved Hotaru but Hotaru was changed to an infant. Hotaru was also known as Sailor Saturn, the protector of silence and heir to the planet Saturn. Perhaps if she told her contemporaries this, she would be accepted. Probably not, the scouts hadn't been called into battle for close to seven years. Her life returned to "normal". Hotaru was still the butt of all of her colleagues' jokes, and she still shared a house with Haruka, Michiru, and - when she wasn't at the gates of time - Setsuna. Haruka and Michiru had, as of late, little time for Hotaru. Since they were no longer preoccupied with protecting the earth from imminent danger, they were often wrapped up in themselves, and had less time to help or worry about Hotaru. Hotaru had to admit the pair was different, but she had grown up under their protection, and both had a special place in her heart. And Setsuna, poor Setsuna. She was the guardian of time. This would explain why Setsuna was sometimes away from home for long periods of time. Other than Chibiusa, Setsuna was Hotaru's closest friend. Furthermore, because Chibiusa was no longer in Tokyo, or even in Japan, Setsuna was the only person Hotaru had to confide in. Setsuna often appeared sad, even depressed. This too had to do with her job. Because she was the guardian of time, Setsuna had the "gift" of being able to see into the future. This gift was more of a burden, for Setsuna couldn't see her own future and was unable to stop an event from happening. This had taken its toll on her and as a result, Setsuna's attractive completion was marred by melancholy and anxiety. Okay, Hotaru thought, reflecting of Setsuna's life, there's one person's whose life is worse than my own. Nevertheless, other than that, all the other scout's lives were quite comfortable. Ami - Sailor Mercury - was in college, working her way into med-school. Rei - Sailor Mars - lived in a temple with her grandfather and was a renowned priestess. Makoto - Sailor Jupiter - lived in the United States and was a celebrated chef. Minako - Sailor Venus - was back in London and teaching. Haruka - Sailor Uranus - was a racecar driver, Michiru - Sailor Neptune - often took the place of a "stay at home mom" but was also a frequent guest of the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra, and when Setsuna - Sailor Pluto - had time she designed elegant apparel. Hotaru herself had always dreamed that her heating powers would come in handy and she would go to medical school. She always felt that college would be a way to start her life over. In addition, her healing powers would help her and perhaps people would not find her that incredibly different. Hotaru loved to watch American hospital dramas and had even convinced Haruka into ordering a few American channels so she could watch them. She truly hoped that one day her life would be as interesting as the lives of the people on the programs. Hotaru sighed and turned to face her lamp collection. It seemed that she was only truly happy when she was sitting in that corner reading. When all the lamps were lit, the corner was a very happy place indeed and some days Michiru even let Hotaru eat her meals there. Hotaru flopped down on a large, purple beanbag and opened the math book she had been holding. She had a math quiz on Monday and could not waste anymore time reflecting on her life.   
  
***  
  
"How was your day Hotaru?" Michiru asked as she passed Hotaru a bowl of noodles. Now Hotaru was faced with a few options. Either she could explain the completely horrible day to her guardians or she could conveniently forget some of the events. She chose the latter.   
"Oh, it was pretty normal. I have a math quiz on Monday, and that's about all. How 'bout you?" Hotaru feigned interest in her plate.   
"Like your day, not very eventful. You know, the same boring repetition of days," Haruka groaned. For the first time that day, Hotaru smiled.   
"And you two?" Hotaru asked, glancing at Michiru and Setsuna.   
"I must say, my day was on about the same level as Haruka's," Michiru admitted and Setsuna nodded in agreement.  
"Then I speak for all of us when I say we all had a pretty crappy day," Hotaru sighed, forgetting her cover. The three older senshi exchanged glances.  
"Would you mind explaining to us what really happened at school today, Hotaru?" Setsuna requested after setting her teacup down. Hotaru, realizing her mistake, frowned and glowered at her plate. There was no point in lying now, she would have to hope that she could get away with not explaining the day's events at all.  
"I would rather not."   
"Oh, come off it Hotaru, it can't be that bad!" Haruka exclaimed, and Michiru nodded encouragement. You have no idea. Hotaru thought. How could they say that? They had no idea what it was like, to be the butt of everyone's jokes, to be called a witch, to have people shouts taunts at you everyday. As these thoughts surged through her brain, Hotaru felt herself grow increasingly upset. Finally, when she could no longer control that anger, she burst.   
"Why do I have to be the one stuck here? I'm already shunned because I have healing powers and an odd disposition, and I don't even live with my parents or relatives. I live with three people who have apparent connection to me!" She turned to Haruka and Michiru. "Everyone thinks you two are perverts. How do you think that reflects on me? Let me tell you, it's not good. No, no one feels sorry for me because I live with you, people think I'm perverted too!" She turned and extended a hand to Setsuna. "And you, there are six to one odds that you will commit suicide before the year is out. Again, that reflects poorly on me. It doesn't mean I don't like you guys, but I would love for once to lead a normal life! Ohhh, why couldn't I have a normal life like Ami or Rei!" Hotaru turned and ran from the room leaving Michiru in tears, Setsuna in shock and Haruka boiling over with rage.   
"Well..." Setsuna began, finding herself unable to think of anything constructive to say.   
"I think it's high time someone and I have a talk," Haruka said, rising and walking out of the room.   
"Haruka, wait!" Setsuna exclaimed, getting up to follow her friend up the stairs. Michiru was left to dry her tears and finish the meal alone.   
  
***  
  
Hotaru slammed the door of her room and leaned against it. She felt even worse, now that she had yelled at her friends. Nevertheless, that's what they wanted, Hotaru reminded herself. They invited in risk when they asked you what was wrong. If it's anyone's fault, it's theirs. She wished she had a close friend she could talk to. Chibiusa had been her closest friend, but now that she was gone, Hotaru discovered that Usagi's daughter with the pink hair from the future was quite annoying. Hotaru was all alone in the world. A knock on the door brought Hotaru out of her misery for a moment.   
"Hotaru, could we talk?" It was Haruka. Hotaru sighed. When would she learn to let bygones be bygones?   
"No! Go away!"  
"Hotaru, I know what it's like to be different. Please, please could we discuss this?"   
"What part of 'no' don't you get? LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!" Hotaru angrily hit the door, as if to punctuate her statement. On the other side of the door, Haruka lost her patience.   
"Hotaru Tomoe, you will come downstairs right now and apologize to Michiru and Setsuna!"   
"Like hell I will!" Hotaru screamed and threw herself on her bed. How could she have ever referred to these people as 'Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama, and Haruka-papa'? She burst into tears. On the opposite side of the door, Setsuna - who had been stationed on the landing, was waiting for Haruka to finish - approached Haruka.   
"Let her be. She'll come around sooner or later." Haruka faced Setsuna.  
"I hope your right." And with that, the two outer senshi returned downstairs to assist the abandoned Michiru with dinner cleanup.   
  
***  
  
Deep in space, a young man sat in the shadows behind a large desk. On the wall in front of him was a large screen, which now displayed the image of a crying Hotaru.   
"Perfect. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect circumstance," the man spoke to the woman standing to his left. "One of the most powerful of the senshi - Tomoe Hotaru - wishing she had more friends and a better life. If we could get her to come here, and get her to join our cause, we could easily blot out the sailor scouts for good." The woman turned to the man.   
"But if they are disbanded, we need not worry about them."   
"Narrisa, as long as the scouts are living, they pose a threat. We must get this girl to join our cause, at all costs. She will be the key to the sailor scouts undoing." Together, the man and woman broke into cruel laughter. The man was Akira Shoto, the leader of the last loyal supporters of Pharaoh 90.  
  
***  
  
"What's the matter Hotaru?" Startled by the voice Hotaru looked up. In the mirror was a girl who looked exactly like her, except was much happier.   
"Who are you?" Hotaru asked cautiously. The mirror-Hotaru laughed gently.   
"I represent the happiness you could have." Hotaru was even more confused now.   
"I don't understand." The reflection sighed.   
"You see, if you follow me, you could have everything you want, friends for example." Hotaru was hooked by this comment.   
"I could be popular?"   
"You could have more friends then you ever imagined was possible to have. You would always be happy. You will have people who care for you." Hotaru frowned.   
"What about Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna?"   
"They don't care about you. No one here does. If you came with me, you will have everything you want. I promise." This sounded wonderful to Hotaru. She stood up.   
"I will come with you." The reflection smiled and beckoned.   
"Come through the mirror," it instructed and Hotaru stepped through the silvery glass of the mirror.  
  
***  
  
Rei was praying in her temple when she felt a disturbance.   
"Grandfather, do you feel that?" she asked, turning to her grandfather, who was kneeling next to her.   
"Feel what?" he turned to his granddaughter with a worried expression on his face.   
"Well, it felt like a disturbance in the vigilant balance of our lives. I haven't felt it since I fought princ - for seven years. Do you think that evil has infiltrated Tokyo?" Rei hoped she had not given her carefully guarded secret away. Her grandfather laughed.   
"No, I don't think it has anything to do with evil. Maybe you're just hungry. I know I am. What do you say we go get a bite to eat, Rei?" Rei shook her head.   
"I think I'll have to take a rain check on that. I have a couple errands to run." She got up. "I'll see you tonight."   
"Fine. Suit yourself." Rei quickly kissed her grandfather on the top of his baldhead and ran to her room. There, she collected her sailor senshi equipment and threw it into her backpack. She then made her way to the University of Tokyo dorm. It was evening so she hoped Ami would be home. She entered building 108 and ran up three flights of stairs to Ami's dorm, 78. Rei began to pound on the door from inside she could hear Ami's voice.  
"All right, all right! I'm coming! You don't need to brake down the door!" Ami opened the door. "Rei! What are you doing here!" she exclaimed as her friend ran in.   
"I thought you might be interested in this. While I was praying a little while ago, I felt a disturbance in the balance or life. I haven't felt it since we fought Princess Fireball. You don't think there could be a new enemy do you?" Rei asked between gasps for air.  
"I don't know. Do you think we should tell Usagi?"   
"We shouldn't bug her until we know what we're talking about. There's no need to cause trouble if this is a false alarm. My grandfather is probably right. I bet I'm only hungry."   
"Well, you don't know that. It could be---" Ami's words were cut off by the sound of the telephone ringing. Ami answered it. "Hello?"   
"Ami? This is Setsuna. Hotaru is missing. We can't find her anywhere. We've searched all of Tokyo, and she wasn't anywhere. Not even the park. We think she may have been kidnapped!" Ami couldn't help but feel disdainful.   
"Why is that our problem?" The inners and outers never really got along great. Usually they avoided each other.   
"Because, we think she may have been kidnapped by a new enemy," Setsuna explained in one breath. Ami gasped and exchanged glances with Rei.   
"Do you have any idea how it occurred?" Ami asked, growing increasingly more worried.   
"No. Haruka, Michiru, and I were all downstairs so no one could have come through the ground floor. And none of the windows or any other entrances were open or look like they could have been pried open. It's almost as if she didn't leave the house in a conventional way. We can't explain it."   
Ami knit her brow. "Do you mind if Rei and I come over and look around?" she inquired.   
"No, by all means."   
"Okay, then Rei and I will be over soon. Until then, goodbye."   
"Goodbye."   
Ami recounted her conversation with Setsuna to Rei and together they set out to the outer senshi's house.   
  
***  
  
The mood at the outer senshi's residence was pure chaos. Setsuna was pacing back and forth, Michiru was in tears repeating "its all my fault" over and over and Haruka was trying to soothe both Michiru and Setsuna. A knock at the door brought everyone to their senses and Setsuna went to answer it.   
"Hotaru?" Michiru asked hopefully. Setsuna shook her head no as she led Ami and Rei into the kitchen.   
"No, Ami and Rei." Setsuna invited the two young women to sit down. Rei elucidate what she had felt earlier that evening. Rei liked Hotaru the most out of the outers. Probably because she was the least strange of the four - if that was possible.   
"I think this might be related to Hotaru's disappearance," Rei explained. Haruka nodded.   
"When did you have this sensation?" Rei sighed rolling her eyes back in thought.   
"Ummm, seven-thirtyish. I think." The three older senshi exchanged glances.   
"That was about the time Hotaru disappeared," Haruka said thoughtfully.   
"I've got it!" Ami exclaimed, as everyone else turned to her. While they had been brainstorming, Ami had be furiously typing away. Buy now, everyone had come to learn to ignore it and as a result hadn't noticed she was not joining in the conversation.  
"You have what?" Michiru asked between sobs.   
"Hotaru's kidnapper, of course!"   
"Well who is it?" they all asked impatiently. Ami looked up from the screen, a very grave expression on her face.  
"Akira Shoto."  
  
***  
  
Hotaru found herself walking through a water like, silvery solution. It was funny, for she was not wet. It was like walking through water with out getting soaked. It was so strangely funny that Hotaru laughed aloud. Her reflection turned to Hotaru.  
"What's so funny?"   
"The surroundings. They're so weird." The fake Hotaru smiled.   
"Yes. I suppose to you they are different."   
"Chibiusa would like this," Hotaru said to herself. The manifestation turned briskly to face Hotaru.  
"What?"   
"I simply said 'Chibiusa would---" The image pointed at Hotaru.   
" You DO NOT care about Chibi whoever. You DO NOT care about Michiru, Haruka, or Setsuna. You DO NOT care about anyone but yourself. Understand?" The likeness asked icily. Hotaru nodded. To her surprise, she didn't care about anyone or anything except her well being. Her heart felt so cold and stony. Hotaru almost liked this feeling. In fact, she did like it. She loved it. The two girls walked in silence until the reflection stopped at a large doorway. "This is where I must leave you. Go inside."  
Hotaru entered the room. It was long and dark, and seated at the end of it was a young man. Hotaru approached him.  
"Are you Tomoe Hotaru?" he asked.   
Hotaru nodded.   
"Good. I am Akira Shoto. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." The man's voice was cold, and his eyes icy.   
"Will you make me popular?" Hotaru asked.   
Akira laughed. It was so easy to please this girl. "I will as soon as you do something for me. You see, I am in quite a jam. Ah, but where are my manners? Would you care for anything to drink?"   
"Tea would be nice."   
Akira nodded, pressing a button. Soon, another man had entered the room with two cups of tea. Akira and the other man conversed for a moment, then the man handed Hotaru a cup.  
Hotaru took a sip. This tea was really good! It filled her with a warming sensation. She began to forget where she had come from, and what had happened in her life. She set the cup down.   
"What were you saying about your problem?" she asked.   
Akira grinned evilly. "I would like to be in charge of this planet. Now, there is the small problem of the sailor scouts." Akira studied Hotaru for her reaction.   
Hotaru frowned. The sailor scouts were her mortal enemy. She must do anything to destroy them. "I see what you mean," she said softly. "I will destroy them for you."   
Akira nodded contentedly. "Good. Now, if you follow this young woman here, you will be started on the path to popularity.  
Hotaru smiled. "Thank-you." Then, she left with the servant.   
Narrisa, who had been standing silently next to Akira spoke. "How did you do that?"   
"Switch her feelings? Simple. I had a special chemical placed in her tea. She still has all her powers of destruction, but her mind is set against the senshi."   
"Brilliant!" Narrisa said.   
  
***  
  
"Who?" Rei exclaimed.   
"Akira Shoto. According to this, he is a loyal supporter of Pharaoh 90. He must have kidnapped Hotaru to use her against us," Ami explained.   
"Then he could use her as a tool of destruction!" Setsuna finished.   
"If she was destroying the world, then she would destroy him too, and she would be ineffective," Rei concluded.   
"Not if he had something to shield himself from her powers," Haruka concluded.   
"He must," Ami said. "Otherwise he couldn't use her."   
"So, what are we going to do?" Michiru asked.   
"We have to call all the senshi together and bring Chibiusa back," Ami said.   



End file.
